


Taming a tigress

by Kink_Kitten



Category: o/c - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Canon Non-Binary Character, Capture, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Facial, Other, Spanking, Training, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kink_Kitten/pseuds/Kink_Kitten
Summary: Kitty is caught and trained by her Mistress
Relationships: Mistress/Kitty
Kudos: 13





	1. The Catch

I was 30 feet above the forest floor, clinging to a branch. Below me, Mistress circled the tree. They were strong, pretty, and tall. Looking magnificent. Their black t-shirt and pants were tight, giving a great view. They also held a buzzing chainsaw.  
“Would you like to come down with or without the tree?” they called up to me.  
“Is there a third option?” I shouted back. They revved in response. I looked around to see if there were any branches close enough to climb to. The thin fingers of the nearby trees reached out mockingly. I heard the buzz start getting throaty. I looked down to see a spray of yellow sawdust covering Mistress’s arm. I climbed lower and looked again. The tree shook, the white bark scrapping against me. It felt hard on my exposed body. My lithe, pale form was getting scratched on each exposed nub of where a branch used to be. Streaks of red were showing up all over me. I looked down to see Mistress yank out the buzzsaw. It was bright red, the grey steel blade glinting menacingly. They put it to the tree again.  
“Alright, I’m coming down!” I yelled. Mistress looked up at me. They turned the chainsaw off, and put it down. I jumped.  
A 17 foot fall can help build up some good speed. It can give a smaller, weaker person the ability to knock over or otherwise hamper, a taller, stronger person. This is of course assuming the taller person doesn’t just catch you. That leads to an awkward scenario of the person you were about to kick really hard holding you under the arm pits like you’re a cat that keeps trying to sneak into the laundry. I have never quit while I was ahead, however. My right leg impacted their stomach, hard. They dropped me, in surprise or pain I didn’t know. I turned and ran. There was another tree that I flagged as a good hiding spot. A cave further on. A… a weight landed on my back and I went sprawling. An arm circled my neck, cutting off my air. I thrashed as hard as I could. I felt my kicks impacting weakly on someone’s back, but try as I might, I couldn’t dislodge them. My kicks got weaker… and weaker…...  
I woke up on someone’s shoulder. My legs were bent, and my eyes were facing a nice, black clad butt and long legs that were walking briskly. I tried to move. It was only then I felt the restraints. My arms were held tight on the small of my back, my legs given just enough space for a shoulder to fit snugly between them and my torso. I wiggled slightly, and got a hard spank on my butt.  
“No moving,” Mistress said mildly. I heard a door open, and the ground below changed from grass to wood paneling. I was lifted, and plonked down on a sofa. It was quite comfortable, black leather and cool. Mistress walked into another room. I wasted no time in wiggling against my restraints. They were tight. My movements were so constricted I couldn’t tease any give into them. Mistress walked back into the room holding something behind their back, and I froze.  
“Trying to escape already little pet?” They asked teasingly. I flushed. They took a headband from behind their back. It was adorned with black cat ears. “Looking so cute already.” Mistress cooed at me. I opened my mouth to respond. They stuck their index and middle fingers in there. “So eager.” A pink collar with a bright bell next to a tag was draped around my neck, and Mistress slowly affixed it with their other hand. The fingers in my mouth prodded and stroked me absently. As soon as the collar was settled, they were withdrawn, and I was spun and laid out. My legs were under me, my butt stuck up in the air, my head lying on the rough leather of the sofa. A cool metal plug was inserted in my ass. It was small, but I still jolted in surprise at the feel of it. The base of the plug was furry, soft. I couldn’t see what it was over my shoulder.  
“There we are. My pretty, little kitty. All mine,” Mistress said from somewhere behind me. The furry feeling was extended along my back. Their fingers rubbed along my pussy, and I whimpered quietly. I could feel how wet this was making me, how easily their fingers slid into me. Evidently they could feel it too.  
“Clean these off,” fingers appeared in front of my mouth. I made a face. Two sharp hits landed on my rear, and I gasped. The fingers were in my mouth in an instant, and the taste of my juices flooded my mouth. I absent-mindedly licked at them. The fingers were withdrawn after that.   
“I knew how much you wanted me to own you, little kitty. Now it’s time for my reward after working so hard to capture you,” Mistress’s voice was heavy with lust. I felt something press against my slit. I keened softly. The head of Mistress’s cock pushed into me. I must have made a face, as Mistress rubbed my butt. “We have so much more to go, kitty. I’m gonna enjoy you.”   
Inch after inch was slowly fed into me. The first 3 were easily managed. By the 6th, however, I was spreading myself as far as much as I could with my limited movement. Another inch shuttered in. I whimpered quietly. I felt Mistress lean over me, resting their torso all along my back.  
“You have a little more to go, pretty kitty. Then I’ll make sure you feel the benefits of being my breeding pet,” they whispered in my ear. Another 2 inches. “You’re so close to taking all of me. You feel so good. So tight. Such a good breeding pet to have.” I felt their hips press against my butt as the final inch drove in. I was panting hard.   
“Y-” a hand wrapped around my throat, cutting off my attempt to speak.  
“Kitty, let me tell you how this is going to go. You’re gonna cum all over my cock. Twice. I’m going to fill your tight little cunt full of my cum. Then I’m going to give you a choice. You can either clean your fluids and my cum off of my cock like a good little pet, or you can refuse. If you refuse, I’m gonna leave you in these restraints overnight, cum dripping down your thighs. If you clean me, you’ll get a nice bath. But either way, you’ll have my cum on your face for a little bit. I want you to think about that choice while I breed you,” Mistress’s voice never rose above a whisper, but I caught every word. I felt the cock within me pull out slowly. It seemed to scrap every nerve I had in my pussy. Finally, when only the head was still inside me, Mistress spoke again. “Time to get you pregnant.”  
The first thrust was hard and brutal. It also hit my g-spot, and I let out a strangled whimper. Mistress rubbed my throat with their hand, and did it again. And again. Pleasure was beginning to build in my stomach. Each thrust seemed like it would be able to be seen on my stomach. Mistress was moaning into my ear, their hips slapping against mine. I panted and whined, and inadvertently clenched around them. The thrusts sped up. I came, clenching and whining. Mistress grinned.  
“One.” The thrusts continued unabated. If anything they got faster. My head was getting foggy. My eyes rolled back… A hard slap on my face brought me back. The thrusts hadn’t stopped. Mistress was studying my face intensely.  
“You don’t black out. You don’t hide in your head. You stay right here. The whole time. Feeling everything I do to you,” Mistress’s voice never left their whisper. Pleasure was fogging my brain, and I fought to stay focused. My eyes glazed and unglazed over and over. The thrusts pounded against my ass, unceasing. I came hard. Mistress groaned and the thrusts intensified until… I felt a spray inside me. Long and continuous, and thick. It felt like I was being filled with whipped cream. I whimpered at the feeling. Eventually, it sputtered out. Mistress’s weight left my back, and I felt their cock being pulled out of me slowly. Suddenly, it was in front of me. It was glistening wet, and long.  
“Decision time,” Mistress said. I shook my head. They sighed. Their hand reached down between their legs, and stroked slowly. The other pressed against the base of their cock. They teased themselves masterfully. It was all I could do to keep my mouth shut. Every stroke, every noise they let out, made the desire burning inside of me grow. Eventually, they froze, and came. It splattered wetly on my face, forcing me to close both my eyes. It seemed every inch of my face was covered by the time they were done.  
“Goodnight, my little breeding pet. I hope you make a better decision tomorrow,” Mistress said from somewhere in front of me. I heard the lights switch off, and footsteps head away from me. “Gods, I love the sight of a nice kitty dripping my cum.”


	2. Give in

A Florida winter is never truly cold, or at least, that’s what Northerners like to say. While it is true that the lowest lows of Florida are not impressive in the way that, Vermont say, lows are, they are plenty cold enough when the night is spent tied up on a cold couch, dripping cum. I was shivering hard when the lights flicked on. Mistress walked in, naked, and examined me with interest. All the cum had dried up by that point, becoming a layer of crust on my skin. I jumped, or as much as I could jump, at the feel of a thin blanket being pulled over me.  
“I keep my pets warm, even disobedient ones,” Mistress said idly as they walked into the kitchen. I heard the clatter of dishes that signaled breakfast being put together. I began to warm up slowly as sizzling seeped into the room I was in. Eventually, Mistress brought in a bowl full of what looked to be a cheesesteak, with ketchup, mayo, and hash browns. The bread was absent, as always. In their other hand was a plate of green apple slices, my favorite kind of apple.  
“Small breakfast for you,” They said, putting the plate in front of my nose. We ate in companionable silence. When I finished my apples, Mistress brought in a bowl of water, and placed it on a towel. Mistress eventually ducked into the bathroom, and I began wiggling, carefully so as not to upset the bowl. I was hoping I could loosen the cuffs just enough to allow a future escape. Mistress came back, and held up a set of keys.  
“I want you to understand something. The doors and windows are locked. All of them require a key to unlock, even from the inside. I hold all of the keys. They never leave my person. Understand?” Mistress gave me a hard look.  
“Yes Mistress,” I said. I understood alright. Just maybe not what was intended.  
“If you suck me off, you can have the run of the bathroom before being returned to your restraints. If you don’t, your restraints will stay, and I’ll just plonk you on top of the toilet and spray you with water after,” Mistress pressed their cock to my lips. I grimaced at them. They sighed, removed my tail, and carried me over to the toilet. The door was left open, but they stood to the side obligingly. When I was finished, I was placed into the tub. The shower head sprayed cold water on my butt and crotch, and I yelped. Mistress chuckled, before drying me and carrying me back to the sofa. I was placed carefully in the position I was in before, the tail was reinserted.  
“I was serious about breeding you, little kitty. This is going to continue until you are a few months pregnant. Then you’ll get a small break to give birth and heal, then it will begin again,” Mistress’s fingers played with my slit gently. The touch and their closeness added a bit more water to the reservoir of desire I had. A little of that leaked out on their fingers. I whimpered.  
“That’s it, pet. You know how much you want to give in. Normally I’d eat you out, but I’d need you to return the favor first.” The fingers pressed into me. I groaned, and felt them removed. They were quickly replaced with the head of Mistress’s cock push into me. They introduced it faster this time. Each inch flowed into the next, pleasure trickling into my stomach. Their hips were flush against mine soon.  
“I want you to understand this Kitty. I don’t have endless patience, so I will only offer you my cock to suck three times a day. The more refusals you give, the worse the punishment. I know it’s hard for you to be restrained for so long. Whatever you do however, you will end every day with at least 1 load of cum on your face, and 3 in your pussy,” Mistress growled in my ear. I whimpered. My inner beast wanted to give this powerful Mistress everything they wanted. I wanted to resist as long as I could. I was getting weaker though. My inner beast made up so much of me that on occasion it burst through, snapping at the people around me. Every bit of it wanted to give in, as did my aching body.   
I felt Mistress thrust hard, and keened in response. The spaced, hard thrusts felt almost like spanks on my rear. Inside me, they felt… fantastic. Each one hit my g-spot easily. Before long I was panting hard on the couch. Mistress grunted and moaned and rubbed my back. We came together, my muttered swearing mixing with their animalistic grunt. I lay there, Mistress on top of me, their cock keeping their cum pressed inside of me.   
A clock’s tinny chime rang out slowly. I looked up dazedly. I hadn’t realized I’d fallen asleep. Mistress was stroking my hair softly and watching a show. It was one of their animes. I groaned slightly. Mistress started, and looked down at me while I blinked slowly, muscles complaining. My arms and legs wanted a workout. My lower back and butt wanted less of a workout.  
“How are you feeling?” Mistress asked kindly. I responded by accidentally falling over onto the floor. More of my body complained. I had landed hard on the dark wood floor on my restrained arms. I wiggled like a stuck turtle for a moment, then made it back on my legs and face, stable and not in danger of breaking something.  
“Ow,” I said.  
“It’s almost lunch time anyway,” Mistress picked me up and held me close. It felt blissful, and it was only the physical restraints that stopped me from clinging to them and sinking into their warm, soft embrace. I nuzzled them softly with my face. Unfortunately, it had to end. Mistress placed me next to them on the sofa, and tapped my lips with their cock. Before I could even think of defiance, my inner beast had opened my mouth. In an instant, it was inside. I groaned at the taste. It was so good! Their precum was pooling and dripping onto my tongue. I couldn’t stop myself from suckling it, trying to pull every yummy drop. A moan came from above me, and I froze. Fingers knit their way into my hair.  
“Why’d you stop, my sweet little kitty?” Mistress asked, making shallow thrusts into my mouth. I gagged on a particularly deep thrust that pushed half their cock into my mouth. “Don’t worry pet, I’ll train your mouth to take all of my cock soon enough. For now, I’ll just let you suck and please the head. You’re gonna get a nice big load all over your face to wear while we eat.” The thrusts sped up, and I licked and sucked as best I could, wanting to get the cum out as soon as possible. Eventually, Mistress pulled out, and exploded all over my face. They even had enough to let some get on my exposed breasts after coating my face. I felt the restraints leave me, but I couldn’t see due to the layer of cum on my eyelids. As soon as my hands were free, I tried to wipe my face, but a hand stopped me.  
“I don’t think you need to see to eat, kitty. Don’t worry, I have a nice hunk of meat for me to feed you. They guided me carefully, letting me stumble on my two legs, and pulled me into a chair. I heard a sizzle, and the smell of steak filled the air. My mouth watered. An eternity passed, as I listened to the buzz of electronics, the sizzling of meat, and the ticking of a clock. Eventually, though, the sizzling ended. I felt something press against my lips. It was wet, soft, and warm. I opened my mouth obediently. A small morsel of meat was placed on my tongue, and I groaned. It was so good! Spicy, tender, with just the right amount of resistance to make the chewing satisfying. It had also caught some of the cum that was coating my face. I wiggled happily, and felt a little more drip off my face and fall onto my right breast.   
“A truly amazing catch,” I heard Mistress say from my left. I blushed, leading to a chuckle. Another piece was given, and I bit, chewed, and swallowed. Each bite flowed into the next, and before long, I had stopped getting pieces pressed against my lips. I keened lightly, and felt myself picked up and carried into another room. All I could do was cling to the person carrying me, helpless. I heard the shower switch on, and my face was gently sprayed clean of cum. I blinked rapidly, and saw Mistress smiling at me.   
“You will now be free of full time restraints, and be able to use the toilet when you want. However, there are a few rules you will have to follow in order to keep these privileges. The first is that you can only move on all fours, unless I give you permission otherwise. This includes climbing up onto things like sofas and beds. The second is that you will come into my bedroom and suck me off every morning. Without fail. I get up around 9, so be in there around 8:30. The final rule is that you will not make any attempt, or plan, to steal the keys. Do you understand?”  
“Yes Mistress,” I responded.


	3. First Command

I woke up confused. There was a beeping noise from in front of me, and I stared at the source. I couldn’t see anything. My vision slowly reasserted itself as I blinked and stared, allowing me to see the clock in front of me in the sunlight. It was a wind-up clock I had insisted on building a few months back, all exposed gears and bells. I loved the damn thing. It also read 8:45. Shit. I fell off the black leather sofa I was on and crawled into Mistress’s room. The door was ajar, and I nudged it open with my nose before crawling to the foot of the Queen Mistress rested upon. The bed rested upon a dark, wooden frame that lifted it off the ground too high for me to climb up on. I stared at it for a minute, before arms reached down and took hold of me. I yelped slightly, before coming face to face with Mistress, who was looking at me with amusement. I blushed.  
“Morning Kitty,” they said, stifling a chuckle not all that well.  
“Morning Mistress,” I replied shyly.  
“I really wish I had remembered how high the bed was yesterday.”  
“If I’m good, maybe I can sleep in bed with you tonight.”  
“If you’re good, I’m probably gonna have to carry you to bed tonight. You also have five minutes left on your timer.” Mistress pointed to the digital clock on their bedside table. 8:55. I nodded, and carefully pulled down the blanket covering Mistress’s legs. Mistress’s morning wood sprang up and smacked me in the face. I heard a chuckle as I kissed the head just as the clock in the living room chimed.  
“Right on time, Kitty,” Mistress whispered, carding their fingers through my hair. I hummed in response, and Mistress gripped a handful of hair briefly. My left hand pressed against the base of their cock and my right started stroking up and down while I made out with the head. I tongued the slit gently. Mistress bucked, and I pressed my tongue under their head and started bobbing slowly. My strokes and bobs slowly synced, and Mistress grunted.  
“Do you like having my cock in your mouth, pretty Kitty?” they muttered, fingers carding through my hair. The touch and the act of sucking on Mistress made my pussy get wet.  
“Mmmmmhmmmmm,” I hummed, not pulling off. I was going slowly, sucking every drop of precum from the head. The taste made me unconsciously wiggle my butt. I bobbed faster, my strokes speeding up as well.  
“Do you like knowing MMPH how much you’re pleasing me?”   
“Mmmmhmmm.” I looked up at Mistress and saw them staring down at me, panting and licking their lips. I shivered.  
“Ride me, Kitty.” I crawled up, and placed Mistress’s cock at my entrance. Before I could do anything more, Mistress grabbed me and pulled me tight to their chest.   
“You’re gonna spread your legs as wide as possible, and give me access to every inch of skin you have. I want you to see how utterly I own you, how much your body responds to mine. You’re going to watch me pump your tight little cunt full of cum, and thank me for it. And do you know what the best part of all that is, little Kitty?” Mistress whispered into my ear.  
“W-w-what M-mistress?” I whimpered. My head was already fogging slightly.  
“I don’t even have to tell you to do that, you do it on your own.” Mistress tapped their cock on my slit. I looked down to see my legswere already in a near full split. The dull ache that came with that position finally arrived, out of breathe, in my brain. Mistress placed the head of their cock at the lips of my pussy. I watched, bewitched, as it was fed slowly into me. I panted and keened to Mistress, and they cooed back gently, their hands playing with my breasts. Their rough skin of their fingers scratched at the little nubs that were my nipples. They rolled them, teasing them softly, and poured a little more pleasure into my belly. When they were fully sheathed within me, their hands switched to rubbing up and down my front, making small, soothing circles randomly on my belly. Then they started pinching, then scratching, across me, small red trails popping up in their wake. Mistress started thrusting slowly, inch by inch slipping out of me, then slamming back in. It was hypnotizing. The glisten of my fluids on their cock, the slow, languid movements. I started panting harder. Letters appeared in the red trails that were tracking across my breasts. ‘Mistress’s Kitty.’ The thrusts sped up slowly, and I whimpered. Each red trail might as well have been made in fire, fire that fell and tumbled into my belly. Pleasure built inside of me, rising in conjunction with the speed of which Mistress’s cock slid inside me. I watched it move faster, and faster. I came, whimpering quietly and slumping against Mistress, who sped up, desperately chasing their own orgasm. It came, pulling a loud moan from them as their cock twitched and pumped, deep inside of me. It was giving me Mistress’s cum, filling my body with their seed. It was going to make me pregnant, allow me to bear their children.  
“Thank you Mistress.” I whimpered.


	4. Tonight

Mistress took care of brunch, letting me use the bathroom and shower briefly. When I crawled back out, they were waiting.  
“Foods ready, go sit down,” Mistress said. I turned towards the kitchen, but they pulled me back. Slowly, they leaned down and sniffed at the crook of my neck. “Maybe I should have made you work harder for a shower,” they muttered. I smirked, earning a smack on my rear as I crawled towards the kitchen. I sat down, and looked at the omelette they had made. Spinach, mushrooms, and ham, with a glass of apple juice. I licked my lips, and set to eating.  
I had finished by the time Mistress sat down to their own food. They gave me a long look, and I tilted my head in response. They sighed.  
“Time for a command to learn, Kitty,” they said, cutting their own food. I tilted my head the other way. “Whenever we’re eating, and I pat my lap with my hand, you are to slide under the table and suck me off. If I tap your cheek while you’re under the table, you take my cum on your face. If I tap your nose, you swallow. Understand?” Mistress patted their lap, and I slid under the table and licked a line on their already hard cock. I covered every inch of their cock with languid licks, until it was coated with spit. Then I pressed my one hand on their base, and the other began stroking slowly. I felt a tap on my cheek as I took the head in my mouth, sucking gently. My tongue stroked the underside of the cock, up to the slit and back again. I heard a moan from above the table. I began bobbing slowly, syncing my strokes, tongue, and head. Absently, I attempted to hum “Uptown Girl.” My shoulders swayed slowly. More noises, coming from deep within Mistress. I sped up, the tune getting sloppy as I went deep enough to gag, then continued humming. I bobbed faster, and faster, the tune getting more and more strangled.   
“Close,” Mistress’s strained voice crawled down to me. I pulled off, and stroked Mistress until they started spraying my face down. It coated my face, and dripped down onto my chest and knees. I left my mouth open, catching a little of the flood, and swallowing it quickly. When I felt no more impacting my face, I wiped my eyes clear and licked my hand clean. Then I licked Mistress’s cock clean, and returned to my seat. Mistress was looking at me intensely. I tilted my head. Mistress carefully stood up from their empty plate and walked over to me. They picked me up and carried me back into the bedroom.  
“Who do you belong to, Kitty?” Mistress asked. They lay me down against the headboard, and moved each of my legs onto their shoulders that were opposite.  
“Y-you, mistress,” I said. I turned my head slightly to look away from their gaze, but they caught my jaw and pulled me back.  
“Look into my eyes, and tell me who you belong to,” Mistress growled.   
“Y-y-you, Mistress!” I yelped.  
“Tell me again, how I show you to be mine.”  
“G-giving me marks, Mistress, such as cum, collars, tattoos, bites, and personalized weapons.”  
“Do you want my marks?” Mistress’s eyes gazed into mine. Of all the things we had in common, the matching eyes were the most noticeable. If the eyes were the windows to the soul, it seemed sometimes that we just had 1 window between us, and if I looked out it, I could see everything that made them, them.  
“More than anything, Mistress.” The words leaked out of me. Mistress pressed down, my knees scraping against my ears.  
“Your submission is beautiful,” Mistress whispered, and shoved themselves in to the hilt. I let out my pleasure in a soft, gasping whine. My arms moved on their own until Mistress gathered them and pinned them above my head in one hand. My tail trailed between Mistress’s legs.   
“Do I have all of you, my love?” Mistress asked.  
“Yes, Mistress,” my voice was weak.  
“Good, because you have all of me.”  
Mistress started thrusting slowly, teasingly. I panted weakly, words slipping away. I belonged to Mistress, that’s all that mattered. My feet hooked behind Mistress’s head, each thrust pushing me further into the bed. My eyesight vibrated, settled, and vibrated again as I fought to stay focused on Mistress’s face. Their pretty face. Mistress thrust faster, building the pleasure within me. I whimpered, and came, squeezing them tightly.   
Mistress paused, and looked down at me intensely. I bared my neck. Mistress reached down and picked me up. Pressing me against the wall, they bite my neck until I bled, and started thrusting again as hard as they could. I watched them as they grunted, chasing their own orgasm, and felt my own creeping up behind me. I came with a soft squeak, and they followed, hosing down my insides and pressing against me so close our foreheads met. I kissed them. Without breaking the kiss, or removing their cock, they carried me back into the bed. It was blissful. I tried to push everything of me into the kiss, and got back everything of them. Their tongue searched every inch of my mouth. Unfortunately, the moment had to end. They let my legs fall off their shoulder, and tended to my neck. Their cum leaked out of me onto the bed, and I drifted off to sleep as they sang softly to themselves.


	5. Capture the Flag

“Would you like to play a game, Kitty?” Mistress asked. Dinner had just wrapped up, and not a little soreness was present in my legs and butt.  
“What kinda game?” I asked warily.  
“Sexy game.” A shark-like grin appeared. “If you win, you can pick a privilege to get back, or to have another hunt. If I win, you get a punishment.”  
“Need to know the rules, Mistress,” I replied calmly, earning a sharp look.  
“1 flag. If you grab it and make it back to the house, you win. If I catch you, I win. Fighting is permitted,” Mistress was looking at me with a particularly penetrating gaze.  
“1. What does catch, make it back mean in this case? 2. Do I get to know where the flag is ahead of time?” I grinned at Mistress, showing canines.  
“Have you pinned such that you can’t escape for 10 seconds, inside the house, and yes,” Mistress leered at me. They tracked their eyes over my arms and chest. It was well known to both of us that I was much weaker. If they got a firm grip on me, the game would be over.  
“Do you have a minimum distance from the flag when not chasing me?” I asked. If not, I wouldn’t agree to this in the slightest. There was no real way to win such a game unless I was stronger, or could otherwise remove my opponent.  
“3 meters,” Mistress watched me carefully.  
“And I can take off my kitty stuff and walk on two legs for the duration of the game at least?” This was my final concern. Crawling and having to wear a plug would make this a lot worse.  
“Hmmmmmm. Yes,” Mistress met my eyes.  
“Let’s play a game.”  
The flag was my tail because of course it was. It rested in the branches of a spindly little tree about 30 paces from our back porch. I felt Mistress’s eyes on my back, or at least backside, as I walked into the forest. I was given cheap, thin clothes to wear, including pink panties. Fortunately, the clothes weren’t bright white, so I didn’t have to smear them with mud intentionally. Once I made it a hundred paces into the forest, I crouched down and hide in a bush while I reviewed my plan. A fight I couldn’t win, no question. A stealthy move turning into a sprint I might. There was no tree cover between the flag and the porch. The flag itself was in a 10 paces radial clearing, or 5 at a sprint. The branch it was in was low enough that I could reach it easily without jumping or otherwise finangling with the thing. I needed to sneak to the clearing, see where Mistress was, wait for them to be as far from the house as possible while still giving me time to run, then do my sprint. It should give me sufficient time to open the sliding door and get in.  
I crept through the forest back towards the clearing, intentionally choosing places with thick foliage to pass through. It felt right to be among the trees again. It felt almost like they had missed me. Small animals darted through the undergrowth with me, including a chestnut brown fawn who’s white spots flickered in and out of the trees. Eventually, I reached the clearing. I was easily outside of the radius of the limit of the space I had to be allowed by Mistress, but I couldn’t see them pacing. Worrisome. I lay down and looked through the trees around the clearing. Also nothing. I backed up a few paces, and climbed a tree swiftly. And came face to face with Mistress, who also seemed startled at the turn of events.  
I kicked off the tree immediately, landing in the clearing on my feet, though unsteady. I blinked and grabbed the now close tail before kicking off and sprinting towards the porch. Absently, I felt my lungs catch up with my actions and start inhaling again. I could see the objective. I took two steps towards the porch. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mistress moving towards me. I tried to move aside, but Mistress grabbed me. We hit the dirt together, but I hit it first. Stunned, I tried to writhe, but already Mistress was holding my arms behind my back, knees on the back of mine. The feeling of metal on my right shoulder made me freeze.  
“Keep going Kitty, you know how much I like it when you try to fight,” Mistress said. I felt the right shoulder of my shirt get clipped off. I try to spin Mistress off of me, but they didn’t budge an inch. The metal crawled along my right side, letting my shirt fall open. The metal disappeared, and a hand slid into the ruins of my shirt and grope my right breast.   
“God, I love your body so much,” Mistress said. I felt the hand remove itself, and the metal reappeared on my left shoulder. I tried to spin again. Nothing. The metal crawled slowly, inch by inch. Eventually, it reached the end. The back of my shirt was pulled away, leaving my back exposed. I felt a knee press into my back as the wind started to blow, pinning my hands beneath it. A leg was laid across the backs of both my knees, and I tried to kick up. My legs didn’t budge. The wind blew across my back as the scissors carefully removed my thin pants, leaving me in just bright pink panties. I whimpered. My pussy started to get wet, anticipation or the exposure turning me on. The knees returned to the backs of mine, and I felt Mistress press themself against me, not letting my hands free for a moment.  
“You look so nice there, Kitty. Pinned in the dirt. Just your thin panties protecting you from my cock,” Mistress whispered in my ear. I felt a RIP as they tore them open. They could have torn them off, I knew. They didn’t this time. The wind blew across my butt, and I shivered.  
“Me too, Kitty. I can’t wait to take you out here. So exposed and vulnerable,” Mistress nudged my slit with their cock.  
“It’s nice to feel how much you want this too.” They thrust in hard, to the hilt. I keened. The pace they set was hard, fast, and desperate. My body jolted with each thrust, until the cloth under me no longer protected my skin. My breasts scrapped against the ground, my feet curling and wiggling. A hand curled into the base of my hair, pulling my head back so Mistress could see my face. I stared at them, mind fogging with pleasure. I could barely think, but if I could have made my pupils hearts at that moment I would have. Mistress leaned down and kissed a bit of drool on my cheek, then growled. I whimpered, unable to move to submit any further. We came together, Mistress fucking another load of cum into my pussy. Then, they kept thrusting.  
“Your cunt isn’t getting off that lightly, little Kitty. We’re going until I go soft, however many loads of cum you take. Don’t worry, I’ll put a few on your face and back as well. Maybe even some in your asshole. I want you dripping my cum from every hole,” Mistress growled in my ear. I whimpered quietly.  
Two more loads were shot into my pussy before Mistress pulled out the first time. I was barely staying focused. Mistress had had to slap me twice in order to keep me awake. Then, Mistress had me clean their cock off, before shooting a load into my belly, then clean again, then on my face, then clean again. Their next 4 loads were in my ass. Mistress had given up on trying to keep me focused, as evening turned into night. Mistress had me clean off their cock again before going back into my pussy. My eyelids fluttered. I came hard around their next load. It was the last thing I remembered of that night.


	6. Spoils

I woke up with Mistress sitting on my chest. Their cock was pressed against my lips. I groaned slightly, and they pushed the head into my mouth. I tried to move my hands to their cock, but something stopped me. Finally, my brain registered the familiar feeling of ropes around my wrists. My legs were free, and moved randomly as I tried to start thinking.  
“Today, I’m going to teach you how to deep throat my cock. Since I wore you out yesterday, I decided to help you be the good girl I know you are,” Mistress said. Their voice seeped into my ears, fighting with my slowly starting up brain for control. They pressed forward, moving to the 3 inches I could easily take in my mouth. I twitched slightly, struggling to focus. Slowly, they pressed forward, an inch at a time. At 5 inches, I tensed up hard. Thoughts started to race through my head.   
“Relax Kitty. It’s ok, just relax. If it’s too much, just move your hips in a circle ok?” I slowly relaxed into the bed. They pressed forward another inch. I choked. Mistress immediately pulled out to the head while I got my breathing under control. As soon as I leveled out though, they pushed in to 6 inches again. I fought my gag reflex and tried to relax. Another inch, then another. Then another. Mistress settled their hips against my face. I fought to stay relaxed, and felt their balls rest against my chin. Where all the cum I got came from. I rubbed my thighs together. My vision fogged, my re-surging thoughts getting pushed back down. Mistress pulled out, and I gasped for air. Panting, I barely noticed Mistress rest their cock across my face. My chest heaved. Mistress began hitting my face with their cock. My breathing slowly returned to normal.  
“Now for the test. Ready Kitty?” Mistress asked, another blow landing on my cheek with a wet smack. I nodded and took a deep breathe before opening my mouth. Mistress pressed all the way in slowly, letting me relax as I felt their cock fill my mouth, then my throat. They rested there, letting me fight to stay focused before pulling out to the head. Slow push in, slow pull out, slow push in, slow pull out. I slowly got used to the rhythm. It felt a bit like a meditative breathe exercise, if instead of air, I inhaled cock. Mistress grunted.  
“Good girl, you’re sucking me so well. Your throat feels so good,” Mistress bit out. The thrusts sped up. Air got less and less frequent. I felt slapping on my chin and nose. Grunts came from above me. The pixels forming my vision turned black one by one, the edge fading away slowly…  
Cum coated my face while I gasped. My head felt clearer with each successive breath. I still couldn’t see though. Some cum slipped into my mouth, and I swallowed greedily, while some fell onto my breasts. Unconsciously, I tried to raise a hand to wipe away the cum on my eyes, but the ropes stopped me.  
“I’m not going to free you yet, little pet,” Mistress said. My legs were pushed apart, and I whimpered. “Do you want me to breed you, Kitty?”  
“Y-yes Mistress!” I yelped. Mistress’s hand was rubbing my slit gently.  
“Beg for it. Beg for the privilege of my seed,” Mistress growled.  
“P-please Mistress, please Whine fill your Kitty with your yummy cum. Kitty is so desperate to feel you within her. Kitty needs it so bad,” I whimpered.  
“More descriptive, or I might leave you like this for awhile longer. Maybe with just vibrator in your needy cunt, if you’re lucky,” Mistress bit out.  
“Please Mistress, fuck your slutty Kitty’s brains out with your wonderful cock. It’s what Kitty needs, wants, and loves. Kitty needs you to stuff her cunt full of cum. Needs you to get her pregnant,” I whimpered. Hands gripped my hips. “Please Mistress, Kitty needs her bull in her. Needs to get pregnant with your seed. Needs to have your marks all over her. Needs you to ruin her, leave her gaping and dripping your cum. Needs you, only you.” My mouth fell open, and I panted harder, my tongue lolling out. “Needs you to paint her insides, stretching out her tight little cunt and giving her all the cum you can fight inside. Needs you to break her KEENS!” My voice broke as Mistress shoved their cock in to the hilt, and set a break neck pace. Each thrust pounded my g-spot, sending waves of pleasure through my body. I clenched and arched. Mistress slipped their hands under my back and started thrusting up into my pussy. They held me there, arched, blind, spread, hammering away at me until I shuddered and came, then shot a load into my needy body. They pulled out, and lowered me to the bed. Then I heard something click in front of my neck. My wrists were freed, and I was lowered to the ground.  
“Walkies Kitty. To the kitchen. Don’t stand,” Mistress ordered. Waveringly, staggering slightly, I made my way to my hands and knees. I crawled along, following the pull of the leash. Cum leaked down my inner thigh. The hardwood floor hurt on the scraps on my knees. Suddenly, the leash didn’t pull. I whimpered in confusion, before my butt was lifted into the air. I yelped. A chuckle came from above me as I felt a cock push into me. I rested on my shoulders, whimpering. Thrusts began.  
“Such a long walk deserves a break doesn’t it?” Mistress grunted.   
“Yes Mistress,” I whimpered. The thrusts hammered me, stretching me to my limit. A long whine was drawn from my lips. I squeaked, and came. Mistress pulled out slowly, getting some inside my pussy before letting the rest spray me from head to cunt. They put a little extra on my entrance. Then they dropped me, and I fell onto my front, whimpering. I forced myself to my hands and knees again. I crawled onto the tiles of the kitchen, and immediately felt my leash wrap around my wrists, tying them tight, before being attached to… something. A soft thud came from in front of me.  
“This is your breakfast, Kitty,” Mistress’s voice came from the ether. I searched with my tongue for the thud, and found metal. I licked along it, finding it round. Slowly, I moved up to found the opening, then stuck my tongue inside. Rice Crispies, with just enough milk to wetten them. I started eating, chewing carefully, before sticking my head back in. Frequently, the taste of the cereal mixed with the taste of cum. When I finished, it was replaced with a bowl of apple juice. I lapped at it greedily. When that bowl was done, it was taken away. Footsteps retreated. I whined to myself. Slowly, they returned. I heard a wet noise in front of my face, then a grunt. Curiously, I moved forward with my tongue out, and felt and tasted the head of Mistress’s cock. I started to follow my tongue, but then something splattered on my face.  
“I’m gonna keep you tied to this stool, blinded by my cum, for an hour. That is your punishment for losing yesterday. That, and no showers for a week. I want you to get all smelly from my use of you. Understand pet?” Mistress said.  
“Yes M-” I was cut off by Mistress sticking their softening cock in my mouth.   
“I know you wanted to taste me soft, so here you go. Say thank you.”  
“HM hmm, hmm hmm,” I replied.


	7. Pet Day

Mistress removed their cock from my mouth, and I felt a damp wash cloth press onto my face. The layer of cum was slowly peeled away, piece by piece, until I could see the bright red stool I was tied to, and Mistress dabbing at my mouth. They were staring with soft eyes at the spot the washcloth was cleaning, mouth twisted slightly. I watched them, my chest pounding. A smile came to my lips, and they started. I giggled.   
“I’ve got a challenge for you,” Mistress said with a grin. I tilted my head curiously. “For today, you can’t speak human. You can pick any animal noise you want, but it can’t be a human language.” My head flicked to the other side. “If you can do it, I’ll let you sleep in tomorrow.” I wagged my tail and nodded vigorously. “The challenge starts now then.”  
Mistress untied me from the stool, and walked me to sofa. Upon reaching it, they moved the harness from the first few days and lay down. I jumped up and crawled on top of them, snuggling in. Mistress chuckled, and ran their fingers through my hair. I wagged my tail in appreciation, earning a pinch on the butt. I whined at them in response, earning another chuckle.  
“What movie do you want to watch, Kitty?” Mistress asked me gently.  
“A-” I started to speak, then narrowed my eyes at Mistress, who chuckled. I let out a trailing whine, then growled. Mistress growled back. I snarled. Mistress picked me up and bent me over their lap.  
“Good Kitties submit when Mistress growls,” Mistress said sternly. The first hit landed on my rear, and I yelped. I let out a low keen, and twisted to look at Mistress. Mistress looked back evenly. I let out a whimper, and nosed Mistress’s other hand. Mistress grabbed my chin and made me look them in the eyes.  
“20 hits, and if you keep trying to cute your way out of punishment it will be more,” Mistress’s eyes burrowed into my soul, and I drooped slightly. The next hit was harder, and Mistress shook out their hand briefly. Another hit. Then another. I whimpered under each. Mistress rubbed my butt briefly, letting their rough fingers scratch on my reddening skin. SMACK! The next hit seemed to echo. The hits filled the room. The worst part of the spanking wasn’t the hit, I decided. It was the need for the next. And the knowledge that at some point, it would end, had to end. And the knowledge of how much you needed the hit would live in the back of your mind, urging you to find a way to experience it again.  
The last hit landed, a sharp SMACK! filling the air, ringing in the silence after. Mistress slowly lay us back down on the couch in much the same way we were before, albeit holding my hands so I couldn’t rub my butt. The scratchy sting stayed. I pouted. Mistress chuckled.  
“Wanna watch Alien?” they asked. I nodded, and they clicked it on, having been left in the player from our last movie night. They started from the beginning, and soon, the spaceship filled the screen. I curled into Mistress, pulling my tail in with my feet to complete the picture. I quickly found their heartbeat, and let them hold me tight. Letting me be safe.  
When the credits rolled, Mistress had to pick me up and put me on the ground before I would let them get up. I whined at them, and they gave me a look.  
“As much as I love snuggling with you, it’s lunch time,” they said. I shook myself, then stretched, sticking my butt up in the air while I yawned, closing my eyes. When I opened them, Mistress was no longer in front of me. My confused whimper turned into a yelp when hands gripped my hips.  
“Think I’ve found my first course,” Mistress said from behind me. I gasped as I felt my cheeks spread, and warm breath on my slit. Mistress’s tongue lick a long line on my lips. I whimpered quietly. They stuck their tongue deep inside my pussy for a moment, scraping the insides.  
“I can still taste myself in your cunt. Your breeding is getting along nicely, Kitty,” Mistress teased, before diving back in. I panted as their tongue toyed with me, teasing my clit, spreading me, wagging and vibrating. My face slowly sank into the floor, and I keened gently. Mistress licked a line up to my ass, and started toying with it as well. Soon, their hands were the only things keeping my butt in the air. They licked back to my pussy, and vibrated on my clit. I came hard, slumping and panting.  
“New command, Kitty. If I tap a surface twice, lie on it on your back with your mouth open,” Mistress said, and tapped on the coffee table twice. I stood, and lay down on the cool glass, blushing. I let my head hang over the edge, and opened my mouth wide. Mistress knelt in front of me. I giggled at the sight of them on the ceiling. Mistress rolled their eyes and pushed all the way into my mouth slowly. At first, the thrusts were slow, and even. My breathing stayed calm, if not spaced more oddly. I swallowed around their cock, and they moaned appreciatively. The thrusts sped up. Each one jostled my head, bouncing it off the hard table slightly. An ache started to develop in my neck. Mistress thrust faster, and faster, and my breathing started to grow ragged, disconnected. I felt their hands grip my throat, pulling me onto their cock over and over again. My vision slowly started to fade. Mistress buried their cock in to the base, and shot their cum directly into my stomach. My vision kept disappearing while they groaned, keeping my mouth sealed on their cock. As the last few spots began to fade, they pulled out. I panted hard, barely noticing the drool coating my face and connecting my lips to Mistress’s cock. I went limp, my head and arms hanging. Mistress smirked at me, and carefully fixed my now loose collar. They disappeared into the kitchen while I caught my breath.   
I followed Mistress to see a bowl of milk and a bowl of stir fry on the floor, under the table, at their feet. I crawled over, and began carefully lapping at the milk. It helped my sore throat. Then, I started eating my stir fry. In all honesty, eating from a bowl of delicious food without utensils didn’t look too different from eating from a bowl of delicious food with utensils for me. When I finished the stir fry, avoiding all the yucky onions, I went back to my milk. Mistress stood up, and began walking around. I ignored it, until I felt something poking at my pussy. I meowed loudly, and turned slightly to see Mistress kneeling behind me. They rubbed my back gently. I slowly went back to lapping at my milk, and felt their cock sink into me slowly. I whimpered quietly. They started thrusting fast, but soft, letting me drink. Eventually, their thrusts sped up. Pleasure started building in me faster and faster, lapping at my milk became harder… harder… Mistress pounded me harder, milk splashing, thoughts… simple. Mistress came inside my pussy, and I keened gently. They bred me… am good pet. I lapped up last of milk, turned, cleaned Owner cock. Got pets. Wagged tail. Owner stood, pulled leash. Pet follow. Owner watch TV. Pet climb in lap. Curl up. Litter coming, hope. Owner gives pets. Bliss. Owner need up. Pet moves sadly. More food time. Food in bowls. Pet’s bowls. Yummy. Owner walk Pet to bed. Can’t climb, too high. Whine for owner. Scrabble at bed. Carried. Snuggles. Sleep.


	8. Outta Milk

I woke up to a hand running through my hair. I almost fell back asleep, but I knew that Mistress was the only one who could be here. I forced my eyes open, and blearily looked up at them. They smiled down at me. I sat up, pulling them into a deep kiss. It was slow, sweet, tender. Their arms slid under my back, supporting me as I poured my feelings for them into my lips, and my tongue, feeling them respond in kind. I was breathless by the time they pulled back from me gently, my soft, gasping pants buried under their much stronger, louder ones.  
“I made lunch sweetheart. Just a sandwich for you. I wasn’t sure when you’d awaken,” Mistress whispered to me. I nodded, and went to stand. They stopped me, holding me in their lap, against their chest. I snuggled in immediately, yielding to the embrace. I fought to stay awake for a few more minutes. Just a few more minutes in… their arms…  
I woke up again, a bit groggier and confused. I wriggled, and Mistress gently pulled me into their arms again. The feeling of safety flooded my body, and I sank into them.  
“Wanna go eat?” Mistress asked gently. I tried to speak, but nothing came out of my throat. Not a single noise. Grumpily, I pawed at my phone, which hung on the edge of the nightstand. I pulled up my notes function.  
“Yes, lets’s eat,” I typed rapidly into the phone, and held it up for Mistress to see. They nodded.  
“Just trouble speaking or is everything overwhelming?” They asked quietly. “We can take a break for today.”  
“No!” I almost dropped the phone in my haste, shaking my head. “No, it’s just a quiet day.”  
“Ok kitty, go to the kitchen. I already ate earlier, but I left your sandwich out for when you were ready. Do you mind eating alone while I set up a scene?” I shook my head, and crawled into the bathroom. When I emerged, I made a beeline for the kitchen, my stomach complaining at the lateness of the meal. The sandwich rested on a plate on a table, next to a glass of milk. And a green apple. I ate voraciously, trying, and failing, to keep my crumbs on the plate. The milk I rationed carefully throughout the meal so that I wouldn’t have to get a second glass. We were running out. I carefully put my dishes in the dishwasher, looking over my shoulder to make sure Mistress didn’t catch me standing up. As soon as they were safely put away, I dropped to my knees. I crawled carefully into the living room. There was a note on the coffee table. “Come into the yard.” I considered it carefully, then turned, and crawled slowly to the door. I opened it, and crawled down, looking around curiously. There was a note, pinned under a rock next to the door. “Come into the shed.” I rolled my eyes, and crawled towards the shed, that rested next to our house. It was quite large, given the number of ideas I got, and stored in there, half finished, until I could remember them later. A cream colored building that looked more at home in a suburb than this rural area. I opened the psuedo-barn door.  
Mistress picked me up and deposited me gently in a set of hard, oak wood stocks that were sunk into the ground. They locked me in with a nice, big, dramatic padlock, before tying my ankles to 2 loops similarly sunk into the ground. I wiggled in the stocks, trying desperately to escape. Mistress gave me a look. I stopped trying to escape.  
“We’re almost out of milk, Kitty. Time to top it off,” Mistress said cheerily, attaching a mechanical pump to my breasts. I gasped, and bucked my hips gently. The machine was switched on, and I felt the familiar feeling of my nipples being drawn into the machine, a small squirt of milk coming out. The suction made me whimper noiselessly. I panted as I felt squirt after squirt being pulled from my breasts. Suddenly, I felt something poking at my pussy. I opened my mouth wide, eyes rolling back momentarily, as Mistress buried themself in me. They played with my butt, pinching and rubbing it, as they waited for me to adjust. I was so… sensitive on quiet days. The cock I had been taking for weeks felt as though it had doubled in size, the machine going from strong suction to a hard, almost suckling sensation. My limbs shivered, a myriad of sensations that I had been fighting to keep at bay washing over me. The grass, imbedding itself on my knees and palms, prickling and itching. The easy air flow in the shed sending waves of static on my arms and legs as it passed. The grain of the wood, surrounding my neck. The feel of my tail, rubbing and scratching along my back. My collar, smooth enough that I could only feel the weight of the material, hear the sound of the bells on my neck. My ears scratching against the undercut I cleaned up every month, the band pressing against my human substitutes. Mistress’s little pants and groans as they waited for me to stop shaking my head. Waiting for me to accept all of these signals.   
I went limp briefly, struggling to make noise, but knowing I couldn’t do it without orders. And the consequences of receiving those orders. Then slowly, desperately, I pushed back against Mistress. I felt Mistress pull back, and, if before it scrapped against my nerves, now it chiseled, burrowing into new nuggets of pleasure. I felt Mistress’s head rest just inside my entrance. And slam back in. Every nerve was set on fire. All of the air in my lungs was forced of out me in one silent movement. Mistress did it again. And again. Each one driving to my core, feeling like I was going to be skewered on Mistress. They came faster, and faster, the machine suckling at me harder.  
“This is what you want, isn’t it my little milky kitten? Restrained, milked, bred. Like a good little cow. Generating all the milk our litter will ever need, while I fuck a new one into your tight little cunt. I bet you can’t wait to see your stomach swell with my seed. Can’t wait to fulfill your purpose. This is your purpose isn’t it? To be bred by me, milked by me, owned by me,” Mistress grunted, loud enough that I could hear. I came with them, squeezing their cock for every drop of cum as the machine milked me for every drop of milk. It was my purpose. Mistress kept going. Gripping my hips, thrusting into my spasming hole.  
“Need at least 2 loads for this to be a proper breeding. Maybe 3,” Mistress moaned. My tongue lolled out, drool sliding down my face. My overstimulated body came around Mistress again. They pounded into me, reaching down and squeezing the meat of my breasts, massaging them in an effort to help the machine. Or perhaps, for the sake of groping me as I writhed under them in the stocks. Another load was pumped into me. I felt Mistress slide their fingers between my legs, toying with my engorged clit.  
“I want you to cum two more times before I let you have another drop of my cum. I want you to show me how grateful you are to be allowed to fulfill your purpose,” Mistress grunted. I came hard, my head starting to hang limp. Mistress spanked my ass, the sting exploded through the nerves of my body, the usual itchy sting after feeling likes nettle scratches. Mistress rubbed my butt gently, never ceasing their thrusts as they massaged the sting they caused out of me. Teasing out another orgasm. My eyes rolled back, drool sliding down my face as Mistress emptied themself into me. My vision slowly faded, and as soon as the machine was off, I passed out, still with my legs tied apart in the stocks, Mistress’s cum leaking down my thigh.


	9. Prey

“Do you want to have a prey hunt, little Kitty?” Mistress asked over breakfast. I was under the table, eating from my bowl. Already today I had bared my teeth twice at Mistress, and the punishments had gone from spanking to the ice bags currently attached to my breasts. I was shivering while I ate my eggs, and it took a minute for me to notice Mistress’s question. I pawed at their leg for attention, then nodded. Mistress took another bite of their food, and reached down to give me pets.  
“After breakfast, I’ll remove the ice and give you a 20 minute head start. After I finish eating,” Mistress smirked at my shivering form, and slowly took another bite. They leaned back in their chair. I whimpered, and wolfed down the last of my eggs, before crawling to the sofa and curling up. Watching them take dainty, delicate little bites.  
I spent the first 5 of my 20 minutes rolling in the grass to get the feel of the ice bags off me. So plastic-y and rough, ugh. I ran off into the trees after that. Mistress had already shown how they would handle me climbing a tree, so I decided to go for the cave some while on. It was a small cave, more a bit of space between two rocks that was just big enough to fit in. I came up to it and threw a rock inside as hard as I could. Nothing moved in it. I slowly edged myself in, making sure not to disturb anything if I could help it. I was forced to stay prone, but there was a little space to move, empty, and deep enough that my head wasn’t obvious, but still somewhat easy to get out of. The perfect spot. I cackled to myself.  
“… and that is why you’re a soul crushing little cunt!” I shouted at Analytic. He felt very much unimpressed with my rant, but I didn’t care. I was utterly fed up with his bullshit.  
“Do you need a minute?” I heard from the entrance. I looked out to see Mistress peering into the crevice I was hiding in. Oops.  
“No, we’re just about done here,” I said.  
“Wanna come out?” Mistress asked.  
“Could you just like, pretend you didn’t hear that and keep looking?” I asked innocently. Mistress shook their head.  
“Get out of there.”  
“Make me.” Mistress looked at me, their face completely blank, their eyes hard.  
“Ok.”  
They took out a small can of sprite with a little stick hanging out the top. They lit the stick with a black lighter they took from their pocket. A quiet clicking filled the suddenly silent air. Then it caught. A small orange flame flickering in the still air. They touched the flame to the stick. It sparked, something that amused the part of me that wasn’t paranoid enough to wonder if I was about to get blown up. They watched it for a second to make sure it wouldn’t sputter out, then gently tossed it down into the cave with me.  
Pink smoke billowed out of the can, and filled the cave. I choked. Scrambling, I pulled myself forward towards the entrance. The smoke billowed all around me. I pulled harder. I was fighting both the friction of stone on my thin shirt and pants, and the urge to panic. The smoke was everywhere. I could see the entrance easily. I pulled. My legs were desperately kicking off the walls, the ground.   
I scrambled out onto the grass, coughing loudly. Unconsciously I began to sprint. I didn’t know where I was going, but the smoke was everywhere. Hands gripped me. I writhed, kicking and hitting and shrieking. I pounded at the figure. It picked me up effortlessly, and dragged my writhing form to the edge of the smoke. They threw me to the ground and pinned me as I wriggled and fought.  
“I gotta… I gotta...” I muttered, fighting with all my strength. My head lurched forward in a headbutt before falling limp to the ground. My mind was in chaos. I could barely think to recognize the person who pulled me from the smoke.   
“Why do you limit yourself like this you foolish...” Analytic was ranting beside me.  
“Submit to me, my little Kitten,” Mistress growled in my ear. Instantly I went limp, baring my neck. Analytic disappeared, all the thoughts flowing through my brain disappeared with him. There was only submission. Service to this wonderful owner. My owner.   
“Good Kitty,” Mistress whispered, and bit my neck hard. I whimpered quietly, happily.  
“Yours,” I gasped.  
“Mine,” Mistress growled, the vibrations sinking into the skin of my neck that Mistress had not yet let go of. Eventually, Mistress moved to look me in the eyes.  
“No more caves,” they said.  
“No more caves, Mistress,” I whimpered back instantly. They let out a low, satisfied chuckle.  
“Time for my prize, Kitty.”  
Mistress pulled me into a downward dog pose. My arms were held up and away from my body with a single hand. My pussy dripped. I watched as Mistress pressed rescue sheers to my right arm, and began cutting down my side. I whimpered, the cool metal bringing shivers to my skin. My shirt soon fell away in 2 pieces. Mistress pressed their cock into my butt, rubbing against my already slick slit.   
The sheers traveled to my butt, but then Mistress paused. They wrestled me onto my back, easily pinning my arms with their knees as they sat on my chest. Their hard cock rested easily between my breasts, and my mouth watered. Their hands pressed my breasts around them, the head sticking out invitingly. Their hips began to rock, back and forth. Their cock disappearing and reappearing between my breasts. I stared at it. Mistress gave off little grunts and moans of pleasure as they rocked back and forth on my chest. Faster, faster. I licked the head as it came close on a particularly big thrust, and they came. Cumming all over my face, getting into my hair, covering my breasts. They panted, resting on my chest while I licked all the yummy cum I could get into my mouth.   
Their hands gathered mine, and placed them under their butt while they cut off my pants. I groped them. They pinched my butt through the thin white panties I had chosen. Mistress grabbed my legs and paused. They stood, and pulled me up until I was resting on my shoulders. My hands were cuffed, and they dropped them. My legs were made to hang over my body, making an L.  
“My little slut, you’ve been so bad today,” Mistress said. I drooped.  
“I’m sorry, Mistress,” I mewled. Mistress chuckled.  
“It’s ok, Kitty, I know exactly why you’ve been so naughty. You needed a fight, and I’ve just been breeding you. I know sometimes you need reminding of how much more powerful I am than you,” Mistress said, their hand stroking me through my panties. I gasped.  
“Yes, Mistress. Need fights. Need you to dominate me. Need to feel Mistress’s ownership of me,” I whimpered out.  
“You’re not a little prey animal, you’re big game, and you need to be respected as such. Like a tigress.”  
“Yes Mistress!”  
“But because you’re such a little bottom sub, you also need all that respect and all that fighting to end one way. My cock.” Mistress rubbed themself on my cloth covered cunt. “Fucking your pussy.” Mistress tore open my panties, the fabric just barely able to stay on my body, but exposing my red, dripping pussy to the wind. “Full of cum.” Mistress pushed into me, and I moaned. They began thrusting, pushing me down into the ground, my arms wriggling against the cuffs and impacting into the dirt, changing the ‘L’ of my body to a ‘C’. Pleasure dripped into me.   
Mistress fucked me hard. Each thrust was full strength, and swiftly followed by another. They sent wave after wave of pleasure through my twitching, utterly submissive body. I stared up at Mistress as they fucked me, grunting and moaning, animalistic and unrelenting. I came, squeezing their cock hard. The orgasm shook me. They came deep in my cunt, and kept going.  
“Who do you belong to?” Mistress growled. Their cock was plundering my body. My thoughts were foggy.  
“You Mistress!” I shouted to the forest.   
“Who’s cunt is this?”  
“Yours!”  
“Who’s ass?”  
“Yours!”  
“Who’s mouth and breasts?”  
“Yours!” I screamed as another orgasm pulsed through me. Mistress fucked another load deep into me, continuing to fuck my helpless form as every time they pulled back, cum trailed down my body to my glistening breasts.  
“I’m going to ruin you, slut. I’m going to fuck you until all you can do is drool on your hands and knees, begging for cock. My cock. I’m going to make you pregnant, breeding and milking you. All you’re going to do, all you’re going to want to do, is take my cock and care for our litter. I’ll take care of everything else for you. You’ll be the perfect breeding pet. What do you say to that, slut?”  
“Thank you, Mistress!” I screamed, and came again. Mistress smirked, and came with me. Their cum flooded my overflowing pussy, and when they pulled out, it swept down my front. I was covered in cum, and panting. Mistress picked me up, and carried me, princess style, back towards the house.  
“Good girl. You look so beautiful.”


	10. Tasks

Mistress pulled me onto the couch with them after lunch. I watched them curiously as they woke up the console and handed me my pink controller. The TV flicked to life as they sat next to me, and a soft whir filled the room.  
“You’re really good at this game, right?” they asked. I looked at the screen. The main menu for Dark Souls was glaring back at me. I turned towards them, confused.  
“I’m respectable in single-player...” I said slowly, watching them. If I could have flicked my tail I would have.  
“I want you to start a new game. Get as far in it as you can in the next 2 hours,” Mistress said. They were gazing intently at my face, looking for a response.  
“Why..?” I asked. They glared. “Yes Mistress.” I navigated to new game, selected a space, one of my pre-made characters, and the name “Mistress.” The loading screen came up after I setup my usual build, pyromancer and master key, and began.  
“Why Mistress?” Mistress asked.  
“You want me to make them, they get your name,” I replied easily.  
“That’s not my name.”  
“For me, it might as well be. No offense.” Mistress hummed, and pulled me into their lap. I leaned back into them as the cutscene played. They were warm and cozy, 2 traits I could never get enough of. I needed heat to play through my body. Needed it to energize me, relax me. I grabbed the key and made my way down the hall. The twists of the Undead Asylum were easily familiar to me as I made my way to the first boss, and immediately ran into the side door.  
“You don’t fight that guy?” Mistress whispered. I could feel their breath on my neck, and their cock slowly rising against my slit. I swallowed thickly.  
“Not yet Mistress, you have to-” I let out a low keen as Mistress’s hands stroked my sides.  
“Have to what, Kitty?” Mistress said. Their voice was honeyed. I shivered.  
“Have to get your starting weapons.” I struggled to remember if I had lit the appropriate bonfires as I grabbed my gear, equipping the axe and shield in the cell off to the left. I walked out, and blocked the arrows as I proceeded down the hall again. I managed to land my usual backstab on the archer. Mistress hugged me close and brought their legs between mine. I groaned quietly, and got hit by the boulder.  
“Motherfucker,” I bit out, shaking away the pleasure that was seeping into my brain. I grabbed the estus flask, and turned up the stairs. I took 3 hits clearing out the hallway around the drop. At each, Mistress had edged my legs a little further apart, letting their cock press further and further into my dripping lips. I started the fight with the drop attack.  
“I didn’t know you could do that, my little Pet,” Mistress whispered sweetly. I shivered and nodded.  
“I-it’s the best way to proceed,” I whimpered. Mistress toyed with my breasts as I rolled carefully around the boss. It was… getting harder… I landed the final blow and slumped into Mistress. Their rough hands were massaging my breasts and it felt so… nice…   
“What do you do now, Pet?” Mistress asked. I shook myself.  
“Y-y-y-you g-go outside and... wait for the crow,” I muttered. My legs unconsciously spread. I felt hands slid to my belly, and Mistress’s cock press into me further.  
“Then do so, Pet.” My character lurched forward, and clumsily fought their way towards the nest. The cutscene activated. My gaze lost focus. All I could think about were Mistress’s hands, and their cock. Yummy cock. I drooled slightly, then Mistress pinched my nipple.  
“The cutscene is over, what do you do now?” Mistress whispered, directly on my pulse. I dropped the controller. It clattered to the ground, a few feet from me, as I sank into Mistress slowly.  
“An interesting approach to the game. I never would have thought of it.” Mistress’s voice filled my head. “This will help you win the game?”  
“No Mistress,” I whispered. “Foggy.”  
“Having trouble thinking, Pet? That’s ok. I’ll do your thinking for you, how does that sound?”  
“Wonderful Mistress,” I whispered.   
“Good Pet.” I keened in response, and felt the cock press against my entrance.  
“I’m going to fuck you on my lap, until my cum drips out of you bred cunt onto the sofa, little Pet. You’re MINE.” the last word turned into a growl, and was punctuated with my pussy being impaled on the wonderful cock that had been pressing against it.  
“Yours,” the word struggled out in a gasped whimper. The thrusts came hard and fast. I leaned helplessly on Mistress. My already fogged brain couldn’t handle the pleasure pouring into my belly. I came, clenching desperately around Mistress’s cock.  
“I’m gonna make you cum again before I fill that tight little cunt. I want you to pass out on the couch, in my lap, for me to use as often as I want while you’re in your dick coma. That’s what you want, isn’t it?” Mistress’s words sounded distant.  
“Always, Mistress. Wanna be your good breeding pet,” I muttered.  
“You’re the best breeding pet. So eager, so tight.” Mistress rubbed my clit. “So desperate to please. You make me so happy, you know that Kitty?”  
“Thank you, Mistress,” I gasped. Their words flooded my belly. I was best breeding pet!  
“Now, you’re going to cum all over my cock, aren’t you Kitty?” Mistress whispered into my ear.  
“Yes Mistress.” I came hard, and felt Mistress pull me down on their lap. Jet after jet of cum shot into my pussy. I whimpered at the sensation. My vision started fading.  
“I’ll make sure to give you another cream pie before you wake up, ok sweetie?” Mistress whispered, the thrusts not stopping for a moment.  
“Thank you Mistress...”


	11. Getting Wood

I growled and padded slowly to the right. Mistress matched me, the soft grass cushioning their step. My hackles were raised, my body low to the ground. Mistress’s arms were up in a fighting stance that flowed easily from one movement to the next. Mine were traveling around my body slowly. I shifted right again. I felt the warm rays of the sun on the bare skin of my lower back and butt, my tail having been removed moments ago. I charged.  
My fist swung towards Mistress’s cheek. They caught it easily. My kick slipped by, impacting hard on their shin. Distracted, they missed my left fist impacting their solar plexus. They growled, slamming their shoulder into me. I staggered and weaved under a fist. My next kick was caught, but I managed to land a punch on their cheek, freeing me again. They snarled. I growled, teeth bared.   
Mistress smirked, and swung again, putting their full weight into the struck. I danced to the side, and kicked at their lead foot. Mistress fell… on top of me. I wiggled and snarled and writhed as Mistress easily moved until they were holding me down, all my movements halted. I kept fighting. Mistress leaned down until they were nose to nose with me.  
“You need to stop fighting, little Kitty. Otherwise I’m going to have to get really rough with you,” Mistress said, a snarl fighting against their calm demeanor. I snapped up at them, my teeth closing a centimeter from their nose. Mistress sighed, and switched their left hand that was holding my wrist to their elbow. Their now free hand gripped my hair, and forced my head to the side. There was a hard pinch on my neck, and I felt blood begin to ooze out. A warm, wet tongue licked across it, gathering up every drop. Another lick swiped up and across my neck. I whimpered.  
“Are you calm now, Kitty?” Mistress breathed into the wound.  
“Yes Mistress,” I gasped. “Thank you.”  
“Good, because now I’m going to punish you. If you are be good, I’ll milk you when we’re done.”  
“Yay!”  
“If,” Mistress laid a little more emphasis on the word.  
“Yes Mistress.”  
Mistress snapped a leash onto my collar and reinserted my tail. I crawled a few steps behind them, towards the shed. Inside, they took out a first aid pack. I hissed when I felt the bite of the antiseptic, then felt gauze coat the spot. It felt rough, and I twisted my neck around for a few moments before Mistress caught my chin.  
“It stays on,” Mistress looked in my eyes, and I drooped.  
“Yes Mistress,” I muttered.  
“Good Kitties speak up,” Mistress said evenly.  
“Yes Mistress!” I yelped. Mistress smiled and locked me into the stocks. I felt a cold, hard object be placed on the small of my back. It felt like a circle, and had a bit of weight to it. I started to shift experimentally. Mistress slapped my butt. I stopped. There was a quiet clicking from behind me. A low grunt of annoyance, then one final click. I felt Mistress approach briefly, then walk away. A small clatter of hard plastic on wood. Mistress slowly walked in front of me, hands behind their back.  
“I’m going to hit with my favorite paddle 20 times,” Mistress held up a wooden paddle with their name cut out of the surface. My eyes bulged. “You’re going to keep count. Don’t shift too much, that will burn quite badly. Understand?”  
“Burn?” I asked.  
“Ok,” Mistress walked back around behind me. I felt the thing on my back lifted up. Something burning hot landed on my hip and I gasped. It was sticky, and trailed slightly down my side before stopping, discharging its heat into me.  
“Any other questions?” Mistress asked. I shook my head. The circle returned. Usually, hands or paddles create a slapping noise on impact. Wooden paddles crack. Wooden paddles with cut outs crack and dig in. The first hit felt and sounded like thunder. I let out a low whine, and felt a drop of wax hit between my shoulder blades.  
“1,” I squeaked. Mistress rubbed my butt.  
“My name’s going to be surrounding your tight little cunt. Everywhere else is going to be red or purple. Doesn’t that thought make you horny Kitty?” Mistress said, almost to themself.  
“Yes Mistress,” I whimpered. More marks. More kinds of marks. Mistress’s marks. Need as many as possible. CRACK!  
“2.”  
CRACK!  
“3.”  
CRACK!  
“4.”  
CRACK!  
“5,” my voice was growing hoarse quickly.  
CRACK!  
“6,” wax surrounded the circle on my back. It felt like my butt had to be numb by now, but somehow it wasn’t. CRACK!  
“7.”  
CRACK!  
“8.”  
CRACK!  
“9.”  
CRACK!  
“10.”  
CRACK!  
“11.”  
CRACK!  
“12,” I sobbed out the number, tears streaking down my face. It didn’t feel good. I didn’t want it to feel good. I wanted to be punished. CRACK!  
“13.”  
CRACK!  
“14.”  
CRACK!  
“15!” I screamed at the hit from the paddle, and again when wax was poured in a circle on my hips. If we lived anywhere near anyone else, they might have called the police. Fortunately we didn’t, but that was miles from my mind as I finally expelled my feelings into the rough dirt I was facing. I burned.  
CRACK!  
“16!”  
CRACK!  
“17!”  
CRACK!  
“18!”  
CRACK!  
“19,” my voice broke back down into sobs.  
CRACK!  
“20,” I whispered. I heard the paddle clatter into the dirt, and heard a quick “FOOF” of the kind that frequently goes into a flame. The wax was washed off in an instant. I was swiftly lifted out of the stocks and cuddled into Mistress’s lap. My butt was easily kept off the ground by their knee. Their hand carded through my hair gently.  
“Please,” I whispered. Mistress pulled me up closer to their face, still keeping contact away from my butt.  
“Please what Kitty?” Mistress asked.  
“Need your cock. Need milking. Please.”  
Mistress easily maneuvered me over their cock, and let it rub against my slit. I was dripping onto them. They pushed inside of me to the hilt, and I whimpered. The pleasure rushed into all the spots the pain was. They bounced me slowly, and pain and pleasure began to dance. It was a simple waltz, circling in my back and my hips and especially my butt. As the thrusts sped up, so too did the incredible spin. I whimpered and came hard on Mistress’s cock. I felt Mistress latch on to my right nipple and suckle, teasing out the milk there. I whimpered quietly. The thrusts were pounding into me, the spin of pain and pleasure was almost a centrifuge. My left nipple was suckled and teased. I whimpered quietly, and came again. Mistress grunted, pushing as deep in as possible before unleashing of load of cum into my twitching cunt.  
“Clean me off,” they said. I dragged myself off their wonderful cock and began licking it clean carefully, methodically. Mistress twitched, and came all over my face. The leash clicked back into place on my collar. I was walked from the shed back to the house on my hands and knees, my face covered in cum. My pussy leaking Mistress’s cream pie out from between the letters born from the red and purple of my ass, a leash trailing from the collar on my neck to Mistress’s hand. And having trouble crawling and wagging my tail at the same time.


End file.
